Parle–moi D'amour
by FelWatch
Summary: "Enfim, o que há de errado conosco?, se um indivíduo — não: se a lei que rege os seres humanos dita os nossos movimentos em direção à perfeição, repito, que há errado em nós! Não se pode resistir aos falsos encantos que emanam do sobrenome Black..."


**_Disclaimer: _**_O mundo e personagens da série 'Harry Potter' não me pertence._

_**Notas do Autor: **É a minha primeira Blackamoor, mas acho que está bem escrita e estou bastante satisfeito com o resultado. Planejo mais 3/2 caps. Avisem-me sobre o que acharam, enviem-me a sua opinião (:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SINOPSE COMPLETA<strong>_

_"Enfim, o que há de errado conosco?, se um indivíduo — não: se a lei que rege os seres humanos dita os nossos movimentos em direção à perfeição, repito, que há errado em nós? O incesto uniu-nos há eras; não se pode resistir aos falsos encantos que emanam do sobrenome Black... Senhor, eu renuncio à tua luz."_

* * *

><p>— Chapitre Première —<p>

* * *

><p><strong>L'AMOUR<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Many miles from where I'm sleeping<em>

_You share laughter in the evening_

_As do I, in the great divine_

_Yours is mine_

_We'll find love_

_The kind we're dreaming of_

Com ela era sempre dor.

Os seus olhos retraíram-se às suas órbitas devido à luz forte. Um forte cheiro de perfume feminino embriagou-o assim, logo cedo; sentiu a sua língua pastosa e as percepções foram-lhe voltando devagar: estava, de novo, no quarto de Bellatrix, e, novamente, já sozinho. A única e grande janela estava aberta, com as cortinas negras afastadas e amarradas por um filete. Uma forte luz prateada, em formato de flecha, por aí entrava, ofuscante aos olhos pouco acordados do pobre garoto, incidindo perfeitamente sobre o grande espelho oval do toucador de ébano. A porta para a alcova de banho permanecia entreaberta, deixando mostrar os ladrilhos meio esverdeados do banheiro; à sua volta crescia a cama de baldaquino dela, muito bem trabalhada e espessa na sua madeira escura e muito bem polida, meio oculta pelos cortinados que caíam às laterais, embaçando como um véu as imagens do quarto e abafando o ambiente isolado. Era ali mesmo que Sirius estava; recém desperto e praguejando logo nos primeiros minutos do dia.

Sentia os seus músculos cansados, os seus olhos pesados, e os seus dedos mal tinham a mínima força necessária para afastar de si os lençóis. Enfim cerrou os punhos, bocejou como um leão, abertamente, sonoramente, e curvou muito as costas, alongando os braços como asas apenas para sentir queimar o seu corpo como se imerso, de repente, em ácido. A sua expressão preguiçosa contorceu-se numa de dor, enquanto ele esticava os seus dedos para alcançarem os seus ombros e costas; doía e, embora ele soubesse muito bem o que era, levantou-se, revelando-se inteiramente nu e andando até à frente do toucador, onde, alongando-se, descobriu a carne de suas costas marcada por linhas vermelhas e incertas; nalguns pontos, havia hematomas.

Ah! Bem... Isso significava que fora bom.

Não pode sequer evitar um sorriso. O seu sorriso; um sorriso maroto para sua imagem.

Encontrou as suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, e nesse simples ato de buscar seus pertences, foi-se lembrando das cenas daquela madrugada, quando no furor de despir-se tinha arremessado a camisa para a porta, enquanto a calça estava para a cômoda e a roupa de baixo tinha-se perdido, meio oculta, com a metade debaixo do toucador de sua prima. Sem dúvida a sua adorável prima teria roubado as suas roupas para que tivesse de atravessar a casa pelado, até o seu quarto, mas, bem, como eram _jeans_, roupas de trouxa... Permaneciam ali, no chão coberto por um carpete escuro e detalhado.

Vestiu-se meio apressado, cambaleando com a bela noção que têm os homens que acabam de acordar. Pôde ainda notar, enquanto apoiava-se na penteadeira, uma vermelhidão quase doentia ao seu pescoço; pela pureza de Merlin...

A cascata gelada do banho veio para atenuar as suas dores, refrescando-as enquanto notava, alarmado e sorridente, pequenos filetes de um líquido vermelho e viscoso viajarem em direção ao ralo. E assim, irônico, meio feliz, meio tolo, torturava-se ele, buscando com afinco todas as lembranças da noite anterior... Enfim, podia dar como a sua primeira mulher, a sua prima Bellatrix! Fora estranho, de fato, e acontecera num estalo... Ele não se lembrava dela quando criança, tinha apenas vagas memórias de conversas cujas palavras fugiam-lhe, mas sabia o que ela lhe achava: um pirralho patético cujas ideias eram absurdas; ele, por sua vez, descobria nela um brinquedo que ele não sabia manusear com precisão, mas que lhe podia dar a melhor das diversões... Quando ele estava em casa, ela estava em Hogwarts; e quando ele entrou em Hogwarts, ela terminava e casava-se já. Tamanha era essa separação que, a princípio, quando encontrou na sala de sua casa, dois dias antes, essa formosa mulher, julgou-a estranha, em certo não a conhecia, mas era belíssima, belíssima... Depois foi de seu conhecimento que era sua prima, mas em nada isso apagou a sua primeira impressão sobre a jovem. A sua postura majestosa atraía o seu olhar masculino: havia algo de novo, de atraente, nos seus orbes negros. Ele não podia imaginar aquelas mãos pálidas noutro lugar que não fosse em si. Ele não podia mais; tinha de tomar uma reação, e por alguns momentos oscilou entre dominar-lhe sem pudores e esperar uma reação por parte dela; enfim quis escrever algo, era mais fácil, mas patético. Talvez agradar-lhe?, não; já era difícil aproximar-se. Por fim, foram os olhos que delataram a sua paixão a ela, e foi com grande surpresa e prazer que descobriu ele, àquela noite, em seu quarto. Ele não se lembrava como, mas tinham terminado na cama dela e, embora, enquanto se banhava, desejava relembrar todos os movimentos da prima, vinham-lhe apenas sensações prazerosas, sem foco, pois toda cena fundia-se com outras mais e enfim morriam sem que as pudesse reviver plenamente.

O quarto de Sirius, o terceiro de seu nome, era o mais único de toda casa: às paredes, cobertas principalmente por um papel de parede verde pastel sob padrões e figuras negras, viam-se _posters_ de motocicletas lustrosas, escarlates símbolos da grifinória e também garotas em biquínis que sorriam para si. A cama era ampla, de colunas também, de mogno; havia um armário num canto da mesma madeira, e numa de suas portas ficava o seu único espelho.

Vestindo-se nos seus costumeiros jeans rebeldes, achava-se Sirius mais bonito do que jamais fora, como se a sua primeira noite de sexo tivesse adicionado algo de novo à sua aparência. Tinha olhos cinza frios, mas que sorriam consigo; o seu nariz era fortemente modelado; a sua mandíbula era delineada e muito bem marcada pelos seus traços; os seus lábios eram levemente róseos, finos; os seus cabelos caíam perfeitamente ao ombro, densos, ondulados e negros como o espaço sobre o qual era nomeado, e a sua pele era fria, de um tom níveo puro — em certo, tinha tudo para parecer sério e monótono, mas quando sorria!, quando se delineavam os seus lábios, assumia todas as facetas: todas divertidas. Tinha uma fisionomia magra, sob a qual se sobressaíam alguns poucos músculos que vinha conquistando com esforço, e as suas costas amplas e o ombro forte faziam-no bem constituído. De qualquer forma, achava-se mais belo, com aquele certo rubor das pessoas bem sucedidas; um singular calor abrasava-lhe o peito; via-se estranhamente apaixonado, e naquela relação de uma única noite via uma longa e violenta paixão; estava tão cego! Mas adorava está-lo... Diziam que se buscam beijos que se possam ser comparados ao primeiro, mas, tinha ele total convicção, aquele seu, qual não era, nem de longe, o seu primeiro, fora e sempre seria, o mais cálido.

Estávamos sentados à sala; eu, minha mulher, e Madame Lestrange.

—... Casou bem?

— Ah, bem!, muito bem, padrinho.

— Isso é perfeito... Vais me perdoar, certamente, por te não ter enviado os presentes, algo para a ceia...

— Compreendo a dificuldade.

— Enfim, a Itália me enfastiou... E numa manhã dessas, tive a magnífica ideia de vir à Inglaterra, à procura dos meus parentes que eu há muito não via! À última vez que te vi, Bella, não completavas nem dez anos de vida... Sirius era recém nascido!... Aliás, onde está o garoto? Não era verão, agora?

— Está aqui. Deve estar dormindo.

— Ah, então quando chegaste?

— Anteontem.

— E o esposo? A negócios?

— A negócios — confirmou.

— E quando volta? Eu não posso perder essa oportunidade de conhecê-lo, mas também não posso prolongar demasiado a minha viagem...

Bellatrix tomou um momento para suspirar profundamente.

— Logo.

— Bom! Espero vê-lo, ainda...

— Eu compartilho a ânsia.

— E o seu nome?

— Rodolphus.

—... Não me lembro de si.

Bellatrix sorriu minimamente, desconfortável, sem que sorrissem consigo os seus olhos. Erigia-se sobre uma grande poltrona de espaldar alto, de estofamento confortável e bem colocado, coberta por uma lustrosa camada de couro cor de vinho, com botões e pregas. Colocava-se num belo vestido preto, que lhe ia, apesar da estação, até os pés calçados em sapatos de mesma cor; a sua gola engomada e branca fixava-se sob o laço gracioso de uma fita espessa e negra, sobreposta por um colar apertado de prata moldada numa figura de damasco; pelas mangas do vestido podia-se ver parte da sua camisa branca, cujo pulso era entrelaçado por filetezinhos de seda; às orelhas tinha também a prata, e era assim toda a sua figura: branca e negra, combinando com a sua aparência, a sua tez láctea, os seus cabelos negros, e os olhos como duas peças de ônix polido e duro; fazia-se extrema, acentuada pelo seu queixo naturalmente levantado, sua mandíbula muito bem desenhada, e o seu nariz fino, sutilmente arrebitado — o suficiente para ser-se altiva, mas não o bastante para ser feia.

Tinha assim o silêncio caído sobre nós quando ele chegou, descendo as escadas com os seus passos pesados, destacados de propósito. Tinha um andar solto e meio relaxado, com os braços meio abertos e angulares em torno do corpo numa postura que julgaria a sua mãe delinquente. Os quadros, quando passava, não lhe dirigiam olhar ou cumprimento, assim como fez ele quando chegou finalmente ao nosso pavimento: não se demorou, não me cumprimentou; foi direto à cozinha, feliz.

Enquanto descia, jurava que lhe tinha ela dirigido um olhar! Vira um súbito relance, uma mudança de nuance àqueles olhos negros, que lhe olharam tão calidamente, como se suplicando que ele viesse, tirasse-a dali, daquele fastio, salvasse-a, enfim, levando-a para onde pudessem passar longo tempo juntos... Julgou-a mais bela que no dia anterior, com a sua postura de matrona, ar mais velho, mais maduro e superior, sentada à poltrona mais alta do recinto. Não podia resistir; quase atendera ao seu pedido!; despira-a rapidamente com os olhos daqueles vestidos e pompas que escondiam o seu curvo corpo. Por Merlin! Crime esconder tamanha beldade! Sete vezes crime!

Não notava ele que em todo o ato de descer as escadas os seus olhos cinzentos se tinham pousado sobre ela com tanta languidez visível, mas estava apaixonado...! E na sua breve caminhada, nunca aqueles móveis negros, antigos e históricos, altos e ornados, pareceram-lhe tão especiais! Eles os lembravam dela, combinavam com ela; e ia imaginando cenas, quando ela mexia no armário envidraçado da prataria, tratava do lar ou estendia-se ao divã com um livro, e ele acercava-se furtivo, abraçando-a por trás, beijando desesperadamente a superfície macia do seu pescoço níveo!

Sirius Black nada via de mal àquela relação — em verdade, mal pensava nas injúrias!, nos maus aspectos! Parecia que, desde criança, nutria por aquela parenta uma imagem especial, maior às outras primas. Havia algo de misterioso que a cercava, que o impelia a aproximar-se, descobrir mais, desvendar seus mistérios, envolvê-la ternamente e jogar-se sem vergonhas àqueles braços que, aos olhos dos outros, conservavam-se reservados, mas que, em termos de verdade, eram dóceis e convidativos. E com isso aumentava um certo desejo de provar-se para ela, de mostrar-se capaz e maduro, apesar de muito mais jovem, de entendê-la, satisfazê-la como bem quisesse. Essas ideias de paixão o embriagavam constantemente como um perfume, um vício, uma droga, vendando a sua visão futura de quaisquer incidentes possíveis; ele queria mais de si; queria uma noite eterna.

Entretanto, a sua prima não lhe dirigira olhar algum; mantivera-se ereta e estrita, com os lábios crispados, e em nada alterara a sua fisionomia enquanto passou, embora pudesse sentir, com efeito, o olhar deitado de Sirius sobre a sua figura, percebendo com grande efeito algo diferente nos seus ombros, como se penetrassem diretamente na sua alma. Ela teve vontade de rir.

— Que há com o garoto? — eu quis saber.

— Ah! Uma anomalia! — exclamou Bellatrix.

Aí foi de meu conhecimento as suas ideias tão contrárias às da família.

— Bem... Isso são coisas de jovem.

Walburga, que até então se mantivera silenciosa e soturna ao outro sofá, manifestou-se:

— Régulo não é assim.

— Ora, vamos... Isso é fibra, é decisão... É, de fato, um Black!

— Isso, meu caro, são maneiras afetadas... Imagine assim um herdeiro! Que geração é essa, que geração!

— Com todo o respeito, minha senhora, isso são fases... Um rapaz a essa idade que não tenha ideias assim não tem bom-senso, assim como os senhores que assim se mantém são uns tolos! Todos crescem. Há de ceder. Chama-se naturalismo.

— É que tu não convives com ele!

—... Bem, que vais fazer?

A minha cunhada abriu o leque negro, abanando-se freneticamente.

— Eu não sei. Mas é necessário tomar providências; isso se torna insuportável... Se não houver solução, deserdamo-lo.

Houve uma pausa.

A minha mulher resolveu-se manifestar, olhando, com certo medo, Madame Lestrange.

— E se pegasse manias?, passasse essas férias com alguém de puro sangue?

Bellatrix sorriu um tanto.

— Há de causar efeito.

E pôs-se a abanar-se.

_And even in time_

_We'll give in to crime_

_We'll be on the line_

_Pulling our Weight_

* * *

><p><strong>Música Utilizada: <strong>_Pulling Our Weight — The Radio Dept._

_Deixa-me saber o que achaste (: Obrigado~_


End file.
